Gilligan's Child
by Sweet Kid 2020
Summary: Another child fic! This time, Hoagie and Abby are parents. Rated T just to be safe.


**What's this? Another baby fic?**

**Yep.**

**So, I'm also working on another parody fic, but I won't tell you any more because I don't want to spoil the surprise.**

**I'm also considering writing Kuki an Wally's wedding, but I haven't actually decided yet. If you want me to write it, let me know.**

**Now, I only own a few OCs. I'm sure you can tell the canon characters from the OCs**

...

_Kuki furrowed her brow, trying to guess what word Abby was acting out, "Uhh, 'baby'? Is it 'baby'?"_

_Abby stopped and pointed, "It's close to that!"_

_Abby and Hoagie had invited their friends over to play charades. Abby was using the game as an opportunity to make a very important announcement._

_She continued to move, gesturing toward her belly and making another cradling gesture with her arms._

_Kuki's eyes widened and she sprang out of the seat, "'Pregnant'! You're 'pregnant'!"_

_The entire room went silent as all seven of them stared at the young woman in shock._

_"Oh... my... God..."_

_"'_Pregnant_'?" Hoagie echoed, staring at his wife, "Abby, a-are you serious?"_

_"Hey, congratulations, mate!" Wally exclaimed, nudging his friend, "You're gonna be a Dad!"_

_Hoagie silently stood, stepping up to his wife, a grin spreading across his face, "I can't believe it!"_

_"Believe it, baby." Abby replied, taking his hands and placing them on her belly._

_Hoagie kissed her on the lips, then knelt down and rolled up her shirt, then kissed the spot where a cluster of cells in the safety of her womb were slowly growing, and would become their child._

_"Abby, Hoagie," cried Nigel, "this-this is incredible! I'm so excited for you! Oh, Emily's going to have a new friend!"_

_Rachel looked down and smiled at the infant in her lap, "You hear that, baby girl? Are you excited?"_

_Abby looked at Nigel, "Well, we'd like you to be the baby's godfather, if you want to?"_

_"Of course I want to! Wow, just imagine you two with a child. I just know you two will make great parents!"_

_"First you and Rachel, now these two." Fanny giggled, then looked at Patton and grinned cheekily, "So, who's next?"_

_Patton blanched, "Not it! Not yet, babe. Maybe later on down the line?"_

_Everyone laughed._

_Hoagie wrapped his arms around his wife, placing a gentle hand on her belly, "I already love him, or her, so so much."_

_Abby placed her hand on his, "Me too, Hoags, me too."_

_..._

_"Say _what_?!" Cree gasped, staring at her sister in awe._

_Four-year-old Julia looked up at her aunt with curiosity, "What's 'pregnant' mean?"_

_Abby grinned, "It means your Uncle Hoagie and I are gonna have a baby, Jules."_

_"Does that mean I'm a big sister?"_

_Before Abby could respond, her father exclaimed, "Oh Abigail, that's wonderful news! I just know you'll be great parents with the kids, and the babies, and, oh, you know what I'm talking about!"_

_"I'm so happy for you, ma fille!" Abby's mother chimed in, pulling her into a big hug._

_"Well, Hoagie," said Maurice, patting his brother-in-law's shoulder, "how's it feel being a Dad?"_

_"I'm excited, and nervous, and I can't wait until the baby gets here."_

_"Hey!" Julia cried, "You didn't answer my question!"_

_Abby looked down at her niece and smiled, "You ain't gonna be a _sister_, but the baby I'm having is gonna be your _cousin_."_

_Julia blinked, "But I'm still the baby's family?"_

_"Of course you are!"_

_"Yay!"_

_"So," Cree turned to her sister, "have you told anyone else yet?"_

_"I'm planning on calling Robert and the kids and telling them, we're gonna invite Hoagie's family over tomorrow to tell them too. We've already told our friends."_

_"How does being an almost Mom feel right now, sis?"_

_Abby put a hand on her belly and grinned, "Right now, it feels like all the crazy symptoms and painful labor are gonna be worth it when he or she arrives."_

_..._

_"Hi, Aunt Abby!" Nicholas, Abby's 16-year-old nephew cried._

_"Hi," replied Abby, "can you get your parents and your sister? I've got something to tell y'all."_

_"Ok."_

_Abby looked at her husband, "Should I put them on speaker?"_

_Hoagie nodded, "I'd like to hear their reactions."_

_Abby turned the phone on speaker and heard a loud, "Hiiiii!"_

_"Hello to you too, Lisa. Is everyone there?"_

_"Yep," the 14-year-old replied, "we have you on speaker. So what are you gonna tell us?"_

_"Well, I just wanted to tell y'all that Hoagie and I are doing okay. You know, we're having fun, hanging out, having a baby, and-"_

_"Whoa whoa whoa, stop right there!" Robert, Abby's older brother exclaimed, "What was that last part?"_

_Abby grinned, "You mean the part where I said that we're having a baby?"_

_"A _baby_?!"_

_"Yep."_

_"A-Abby, that's incredible! Congratulations, sis! Did you tell Mom and Dad and Cree?"_

_"We just did, actually."_

_"Wow, that's awesome! Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"_

_"I'm not far enough along to tell yet. "_

_"I want a girl!" Lisa cried._

_"It should be a boy!" Nicholas responded._

_"Now now," said Alice, Robert's wife, "let's not argue. What's more important is how the two of you are gonna have another little cousin to be a good example to when the baby comes. Abby, you and Hoagie must be over the moon!"_

_"We sure are, and Hoagie's Mom is gonna be even more over the moon when we tell her."_

_..._

_"Oh my gosh, Mom!" Hoagie cried, kneeling at his mother's side._

_The poor woman had fainted the moment she heard him say, "We're having a baby."_

_His grandmother scowled, "Well you should've told her to sit down first, you idiot! A fine father you'll be! Can't even handle telling your own mother about your stupid bab-"_

_"_Shut. Up._" Abby growled as she turned to the elderly woman and looked her straight in the eye, "Now you listen to me. I don't care who's Grandma you are, Hoagie's _my_ husband, and _I'm_ carrying _his_ child! And if you got a problem with that, if you think he ain't good enough to be a Dad, then you can just go-"_

_"Okay Abs, I think she gets it. Next time, just a simple 'shut up' would work."_

_"Oh, Hoagie," Tommy exclaimed through tears, "that's awesome! I'm so happy! Very soon, The Tommy will be an uncle."_

_Betty slowly came to, and looked at her eldest son with tears in her eyes._

_"Mom, are you okay?"_

_"I-I'm better than okay! My baby boy is having a baby boy or girl, oh I can't believe it!"_

_"I can't believe you're not worried about him screwing up." Lydia deadpanned, earning an icy death glare from Abby._

_"Hoagie, your Dad would be so proud of you if he was here right now." Betty continued, standing up and wrapping her arms around her son._

_"So, when did you find out?" Tommy asked._

_"A couple of days ago," replied Abby._

_Betty walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, "Abby, I'm so glad you're going to be the mother of Hoagie's child. I just know you'll do great as a Mom, and I can't wait until the baby gets here."_

_Abby smiled and returned the hug, "Hoagie and I can't wait either."_

_..._

_"Well, what's it say?" Abby asked, looking at her husband with concern._

_They'd decided to find out whether their firstborn would be a boy or a girl._

_Hoagie's eyes filled with tears as an emotional gasp escape his lips._

_He turned to her and beamed, looking down at her now bulging tummy._

_"Abby... we're having a son!"_

_..._

_"So, you're gonna take good care if Aunt Abby for me?" Hoagie asked his niece._

_Julia grinned and saluted her uncle, "Yes sir!"_

_"Good," he replied, ruffling her hair, "I don't want anything bad happening to her or the baby while I'm gone."_

_"Nothing's gonna happen." Maurice assured him, "Now you might want to get going. You don't want to miss your flight, especially since you're the one flying the plane."_

_"Fly safe, baby." Abby said to him._

_Hoagie turned and wrapped his arms around her, then pulled back a bit when he felt a small kick come from inside the bulge in her belly._

_He knelt down and smiled, kissing the bump, "Stay out of trouble, little guy. I'll be back soon."_

_Julia looked up at her aunt, "So when's the baby gonna come outta your belly?"_

_"I've got a few weeks more to wait. But I do wish I could see him right now."_

_"Why can't you just take him outta your belly then?"_

_The adults laughed._

_"I'll explain it when you're a bit older, Jules." Maurice told her._

_..._

Hoagie sighed as he got off the plane, these past few weeks had been rather lonely for him. Probably because he couldn't stop thinking about his child.

He'd been worried that he might miss the birth.

Suddenly, he saw his brother weave through the crowd of moving people toward him, looking frantic.

"Tommy?" Hoagie asked, confused and concerned as he approached him, "What's wrong?"

Without a word, Tommy grabbed his brother's hand and ran through the crowd of people out of the airport and toward his car.

"Tommy?"

Tommy turned to Hoagie, "Get in the car, we need to go _now_!"

"Why?"

Tommy threw the door open and shoved his brother into the passenger seat, then flew into the driver's seat.

"Tommy, _answer me_! What the heck is going on?!"

Tommy turned to him and said, "Abby's in labor, we need to get back to the hospital!"

Hoagie's eyes widened with shock, "Oh my God."

"But don't worry, The Tommy will drive swiftly and-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND FLOOR IT ALREADY SO I CAN SEE MY SON!?"

"Okay, okay. Geez."

...

"Hi, Uncle Hoagie." Julia greeted him in the hospital waiting room.

Hoagie smiled at the five-year-old, "Hi."

"Aunt Abby's been in there a while. Daddy says the baby's coming. Mommy and Grandma and Grandpa are with her right now."

A nurse came into the room and turned to Hoagie, "You're Mr. Gilligan, I presume?"

Hoagie nodded.

"Come with me."

Abby took another breath, thankful that it was all over.

"Abby?"

She opened her eyes and turned her head to see her husband rushing to her side.

He took her hand, "How do you feel."

She smiled at him, "Better now that you're here."

"About time you got here," said Cree, "you missed the whole thing."

"Did you see the baby?"

"Oh, we did!" Abby's mother exclaimed, "He is so beautiful too, he looks just like you, Hoagie!"

One of the nurses then entered the room, holding the newborn in her arms.

"Congratulations," she said, "You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Abby's father smiled, "Oh, look at him, with the blankets and the swaddling and, oh, it's just so cute!"

Hoagie took the baby and beamed, tears filling his eyes.

"Look, Abby," he whispered, carefully handing the sleeping newborn to his wife, "isn't he precious?"

Abby grinned, kissing her child for the first time, "He really is. Welcome to the world, buddy."

...

"So, what's his name?" Kuki asked them, watching the baby look around the room.

When Hoagie and Abby had told their families what their son's name was, Hoagie's mother had started crying. Tommy had shed a few tears himself.

They wondered if their friends would have an equally emotional reaction when they told them.

"Do you want to tell them, or should I?" Abby asked her husband.

"You can tell them, Abs."

The baby boy looked up at his mother, as if he too wanted to know what his name was.

"Well, we're gonna name him after his Daddy."

"Awwww." Everyone in the room reacted.

"Hoagie Gilligan III." Wally tried out, then nodded his head, "Yeah, that's got a lovely ring to it."

"I'll say." Nigel responded, setting his own daughter down next to Abby, "What do you think, Em?"

Emily reached out a chubby little hand and touched the younger baby's face, making him sneeze.

The sneeze startled the little girl, but she laughed in response.

"I think that means she agrees."

"So," Rachel said to the couple, "how do you feel about everything right now?"

Abby smiled and looked at her son, who was staring at her with her own dark brown eyes, "Abby's happy that he's finally here."

"Me too." Hoagie said, "Welcome to the family, Hoagie III."

...

**I know, I know. It's cheesy. Maybe it isn't as good as my previous baby fic, but I tried.**

**Please don't flame.**


End file.
